Mi Camino del Héroe
by Akuma no Ryu
Summary: "Un héroe es aquel protege a los débiles e indefensos con su fuerza, aquel que sin importar cuantas veces lo derriben se vuelve a poner en pie, aquel que no teme sacrificarse por los demás" Ese es mi camino del héroe dattebayo!
1. Prologo

**-¡HOLA! Soy yo, y no como muchos pensaban no estaba muerto, simplemente he estado hasta el cuello de trabajo durante los últimos 4/5 meses debido a unas practicas en empresa, ademas de no os voy a mentir una mala racha de inspiración y estar viciando como un cabrón al monster hunter world. Al fin estoy de vuelta gente y lo hago con el inicio de un nuevo fic, y no será el unico ya que a pesar de que no he podido escribir mucho no significa que no lo haya echo, tengo un par de historias nuevas en preparación junto con nuevos caps de otros fics y el regreso de algunos que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin actualizar. Regresando a esta nueva historia, comentaros que como siempre en mis fics habrá varios fems, personajes de otros animes y ademas esta historia tendra pequeños cross con personajes de Marvel, Dc y otras historia de héroes que espero que os gusten. Sin más preambulos os dejo con el primer cap de esta historia, un cross entre Naruto y Boku no Hero Academia, espero que os guste este prologo, nos vemos abajo.-**

 _Los personajes de Naruto y Boku no Hero Academia así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen, solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

* * *

Prologo.

La era de los héroes y los villanos, muchos se piensan que esta inició hace algunas décadas cuando los llamados "Quirks" empezaron a aparecer en el mundo, pero a decir verdad es que antes de que estas particularidades aparecieran ya había gente a los que se llamaban héroes, personas que desinteresadamente daban sus vidas por los otros, para proteger y defender a los débiles. A su vez también estaban los homónimos de estas personas, aquellos a los que llamaban villanos, personas crueles que usaban su poder para dominar a aquellos que eran más débiles, aquellos que buscaban obtener sus egoístas metas sin importarles nada ni nadie.

Volviendo a los "Quirk", en los últimos años se había logrado aprender mucho sobre cómo aparecieron, al parecer estas particularidades eran una evolución en las capacidades de los seres humanos que después de miles de años habían logrado escalar un paso más. Pero a pesar de lo mucho que habían aprendido los científicos sobre los "Quirks" aún había muchísimo que no sabían; por ejemplo, la mayoría de niños que nacían sin el meñique en sus dedos de los pies siempre poseían un "Quirk", pero también había niños con el dedo meñique que nacían con una particularidad, e incluso niños sin el meñique de los pies que no poseían ningún "Quirk". También tenían muchas dudas en como los hijos de personas con particularidades heredan estas habilidades, la mayoría de las veces el hijo simplemente hereda las habilidades de su madre o de su padre, a veces las de sus abuelos, otras un "Quirk" que no tenía nada que ver con los de sus familiares, y en los últimos años incluso había niños que nacían con dos particularidades. Sin duda aún quedaba mucho por aprender de estas increíbles habilidades pero este tema no es el que nos atañe actualmente, sino el contaros sobre el encuentro que marcaría el principio de una gran historia, la historia del muchacho que sobre sus hombros cargaba la más pesada de las responsabilidades, así que sin más dilación...

Vacaciones de verano, esa maravillosa época que todos los estudiantes de todas las edades adoran, sin clases y sin deberes pueden dedicarse únicamente a divertirse con sus amigos, hacer salidas al campo, ir a la playa y a otra muchas otras actividades divertidas. Por las calles de uno de los muchos barrios residenciales de Tokyo podemos ver a un joven muchacho caminar observando todo a su alrededor, había salido de aventura a recorrer las calles tras escaparse de su abuelo. El joven debía tener unos 5 años de edad, de cabello rubio pastel algo alborotado y brillantes ojos azules, vestía con unas deportivas azules, un pantalón corto rojo y una camisa blanca con un chaleco negro. El joven rubio avanzaba mientras imaginaba que era uno de esos increíbles héroes que salían cada día en la televisión usando lo que parecía ser la tapa de un cubo de basura como si fuese un escudo, al parecer el héroe que imaginaba ser no era uno de los más actuales. Cuando dio la vuelta a una de las esquinas pudo escuchar algunos ruidos, parecían ser las voces de unos niños en un parque cercano por lo que dejando su escudo en unos cubos avanzó a ver que ocurría.

-Ya basta Kaachan, no dejaré que continúes sin hacer nada.-Dijo una de las voces mientras el ojiazul se acercaba al parque.

-¿Aún pretendes ser un héroe aunque no tienes un quirk Deku?-Respondió una segunda voz justo con el chico llegaba al parque.

En el lugar se encontraban 5 niños seguramente de su misma edad, el primero que llamó la atención del rubio tenía el cabello rubio pálido, igual o más erizado que el suyo propio y ojos color rojizo, vestía unos pantalones corto de color verde y una larga camisa blanca de tirantes, la razón de que hubiese llamado su atención fue porque al golpear sus puños entre sí provocaba pequeñas explosiones. Detrás de él estaban dos niños, uno con unas extrañas alas rojas y otro que de una forma extraña podía alargar los dedos de sus manos.

Enfrente de esos 3 había un niño tirado en el suelo llorando y otro más que parecía protegerlo, el niño tenía el cabello muy alborotado y de color verde oscuro al igual que sus ojos, vestía con unos pantalones cortos verdes, una camisa azul y una zapatillas rojas.

-Entiende de una vez que nunca llegarás a ser un héroe Deku, deja eso para los que tenemos un quirk como nosotros.-Dijo el rubio de ojos rojizos antes de lanzar un puñetazo que hubiese impactado contra el peliverde de no ser porque de pronto una bola de tierra impactó contra su cara.-¿¡Quien demonios ha sido!?

-¿Tu un héroe? No me hagas reír.-Dijo el ojiazul llamando la atención de los presentes.-Un héroe es aquel que proteger a los débiles con su fuerza y no alguien que abusa de su poder contra los que no pueden defenderse. Tu no eres ningún héroe.-

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho maldito?-Preguntó iracundo el ojirrojo cuando el rubio de ojos azules se puso delante del peliverde.

-Lo que has oído, un héroe es quien defiende a los débiles, tú que te aprovechas de tu fuerza contra ellos no eres más que un matón.-Respondió el ojiazul con férrea voluntad reflejada en sus ojos haciendo que el chico de cabello verde detrás suya lo mirase embelesado.

-¡Voy a darte una paliza!-Gritó el rubio mientras él y los otros dos muchachos se tiraban encima del ojiazul.

Se pudieron escuchar algunos golpes, bastante ruido, y algunas maldiciones infantiles desde lejos durante algunos minutos tras lo cual vemos a los dos niños, el de las alas y el que podía estirar sus dedos salir corriendo y llorando del parque. En el lugar el chico rubio de ojos rojizos estaba en el suelo con algunos raspones, suciedad y golpes mientras delante suya el ojiazul estaba de pie, solo con algunas rozaduras y con las ropa algo sucia, esta era la primera vez en su vida que se enfrentaba a alguien a quien no podía vencer, el quirk de ese niño era realmente fuerte.

-¡Me-me las pagarás por esta niñato.-Gritó el ojirrojo mientras se largaba corriendo.

-Vuelve cuando quieras.-Dijo antes de darse la vuelta para preguntar cómo estaban los dos chicos detrás suya pero de pronto fue abordado por el peliverde que se había acercado demasiado a él.-¡Wuaah!-

-¡L-lo siento!-Exclamó mientras hacía varias reverencia.-¡No quería asustarte, lo siento mucho, lo siento!-

-N-no es nada, simplemente me sorprendiste.-Respondió el rubio con una gota en la nuca.-¿Estáis los dos bien?-

-Yo estoy bien, muchas gracias por salvarnos, eres increíble.-Contestó el chico que antes estaba llorando apenando un poco al ojiazul.-Me voy a casa, no quiero encontrarme de nuevo con Katsuki, de nuevo muchas gracias.-

-T-tu quirk es increíble, nunca había visto nada igual.-Dijo de pronto el peliverde cuando se quedaron solos en el parque.

-¡Verdad que si! Llevo entrenando desde hace 1 años cuando lo desperté, quiero volver muy fuerte para así un día ser un héroe legendario que proteja y cuide de los más débiles.-Dijo con emoción el ojiazul haciendo que el peliverde lo mirase con estrellas en los ojos.-Soy Naruto por cierto, Naruto Namikaze, ¿como te llamas tu niño?-

-...Me llamo Izumi, y no soy un niño, soy una niña.-Respondió la peliverde sorprendiendo al ojiazul.

-En serio, jajaja, lo siento, no te ves para nada como una niña.-Dijo alegre sin preocupación alguna el rubio Namikaze colocando sus manos detrás de su nuca haciendo que la chica se agacha la cabeza algo deprimida.

Los dos jóvenes pasaron la tarde entera juntos, Izumi era una niña muy curiosa que no paraba de hacerle preguntas y preguntas a Naruto sobre su quirk y este se divertía mucho hablando con la chica. Desde ese día siempre que el rubio lograba escaparse de su abuelo quedaban en aquel parque para jugar y hablar de sus sueños de ser héroes, el tiempo poco a poco fue pasando y ambos se hicieron mejores amigos.

Aquí es donde empieza esta historia, la historia de Naruto Namikaze, quien se convertiría en el líder de la generación más fuerte de héroes de toda la historia...y aquel que debería hacer frente al mayor peligro al que la humanidad se haya enfrentado jamás.

* * *

 **-Y corten, un prologo bastante corto lo se pero eso es porque por el momento no quiero revelar mucho y quiero leer vuestras teorías sobre cual creéis que podría ser el quirk de Naruto, os daré una pista para que valláis pensando, no es algo demasiado ostentoso u super chetado, pero bien usado es un poder realmente asombroso, yyy, lo he sacado de un anime que empieza por la letra F. En fin esto es todo por el momento, en mi pagina de facebook podréis encontrar una imagen de como se verá el Izumi (FemIzuku) en la historia. Siento de verdad gente todo este tiempo de inactividad, espero este año poder estar mucho más activo que los anteriores, es uno de mis propósitos para este 2019. Se despide un día más AkumaNoRyu, pasaos por mis otros fics si aun no lo habéis echo, cuidaos y hasta la próxima, ja ne.-**


	2. Chapter 1

**-Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy buenas gente, al fin estoy de regreso tras más de un mes de inactividad, otra vez...pero esta vez tengo un buen motivo, y es que he estado preparando varia cosillas que vais a poder ir viendo a partir de hoy, ya que como dije, durante estos primeros meses del año tenia pensado empezar varios fics los cuales ya están al fin listo para empezar a publicarse, ademas de que dentro de poco tendréis un al fin la actualización de cierto fic que llego lustros sin actualizar. Sin mucho más que decir os dejo con el nuevo cap, y os aconsejo no saltaros la parte que escribo al final del cap pues tengo algunas cosillas que explicar, os veo abajo.-**

 _Los personajes de Naruto y Boku no Hero Academia así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen, solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

* * *

Capitulo 1. Los Últimos Días de Secundaria.

-Rapido, rapido, que estan apunto de empezar.-Dijo un joven mientras hacía correr más rápido a sus amigos para no llegar tarde.

En uno de los descampados de la ciudad una gran cantidad de estudiantes de secundaria de las escuelas cercanas se reunían en el lugar para ver el ya común enfrentamiento de todos los viernes, la mayoría ya sabía cómo iba a terminar pero aun así era algo divertido de ver. Todos los jóvenes reunidos en el lugar había tomado sitio ya fuese en alguna de las muchas cajas que había en el lugar, en alguno de los abandonados andamios que unos obreros habían dejado o simplemente en el muro que rodeaba el lugar.

-¿Soy yo o cada vez viene más gente a ver estas peleas?-Dijo cierta persona mirando a todo el mundo que se encontraba en el lugar.

Se trataba de una chica de corta estatura, de apariencia extranjera por su brillante cabello rubio que llevaba corto hasta sus hombros y ojos de color miel. La chica vestía con el uniforme de femenino de la academia privada Shinmen el cual consistía en zapatos negros de suela lisa, calcetines blancos o negros a elección, una falda roja con detalles dorados, unas calcetas largas de color blanco, una camisa blanca de botones con una chaqueta roja de botones dorados y un lazo negro alrededor del cuello. La muchacha rubia era de cuerpo esbelto y medidas discretas pero eso no demeritaba su belleza casi hipnótica.

-Nya, podríamos cobrar la entrada, seguro que nos sacaríamos un buen dinero, nya.-Dijo una segunda chica con una sonrisa felina, está también vestía el uniforme de la academia Shinmen.

La chica era alta, de largo cabello negro del que curiosamente salían un par de orejas de gato encima de su cabeza, tenía los ojos de color avellana y de detrás de su ropa sobresalía una curiosa doble cola de gato. La pelinegra vestía el mismo uniforme que la rubia solo que esta llevaba la chaqueta sin abotonar dejando lucir sus grandes pechos además de su estilizada figura que era la envidia de muchas chicas de su edad.

-No seria mala idea, podríamos sacarnos algún dinero.-Comentó una tercera chica que se encontraba sentada encima de una abandonado tubo de cemento.

La muchacha tenía el cabello negro, largo y lacio, peinado con dos trenzas que caían sobre sus hombros, con algunos mechones cayendo entre sus ojos de color gris, era de cuerpo esbelto pero atlético, largas y hermosas piernas, vestía como las otras dos el uniforme femenino de Shinmen con unas medias negras ademas de que alrededor de su cuello llevaba unos grandes audífonos.

-Cobrar por un combate que ya se sabe cómo va a acabar no creo que sea muy correcto.-Comentó la última chica de aquel grupo con seriedad haciendo ladear la cabeza a la muchacha de ojos grises y haciendo que la chica con rasgos gatunos alzara sus hombros con una sonrisa despreocupada.

Esta ultima se trataba de una muchacha de cabello blanco, recogido en una larga cola de caballo baja que casi llegaba hasta sus rodillas y con dos largos mechones enmarcando su rostro de ojos de color ambarino, su piel tenía un bonito bronceado color caramelo, figura de reloj de arena y busto copa C. Como las anteriores chicas vestía con el uniforme de la academia Shinmen.

-Mirad, Izu_chan y Kasumi ya están aquí.-Dijo la rubia señalando a dos personas que hacían acto de presencia en el lugar.

La gente empezó a rugir de emoción al ver a ese dúo que como siempre iba encabezado por una muchacha rubia de ojos rojizos y cara de mala leche, tenía el cabello alborotado y una pequeña melena caía hasta sus omóplatos. Vestía con el uniforme femenino de la secundaria Orudera el cual consiste en zapatos marrones de suela lisa, una falda azul oscura larga y una camisa también de color azul oscura con un lazo rojo alrededor del cuello. La chica de apariencia violenta tenía a decir verdad una buena figura, de cuerpo atlético y pechos grandes para su edad.

Junto con la rubia había una chica de la misma edad, de larga y alborotada melena verde que llegaba hasta su espalda baja y grandes ojos de color esmeralda, unas rojizas pecas adornaban las mejillas de la chica. La peliverde era media cabeza más baja que la chica de ojos rojizos y poseía una figura de reloj de arena. La chica usaba el mismo uniforme que la rubia además de cargar un cuaderno lleno de apuntes y dos carteras.

-¿Soy yo o hay más gente que la última vez?-Preguntó en voz alta la chica de cabello verde.

-¡Mejor! Así todos podrán ver como barro el suelo con ese niño rico.-Contestó la rubia sacando una gota en la nuca a Izumi que miró el cuaderno que cargaba, en él se encontraban dos nombres, Naruto y Kasumi con un 1456 al lado del nombre del Uzumaki y un mísero y solitario 13 al lado del nombre de la Bakugo, estos eran los resultados de todos los enfrentamientos entre los dos hasta la actualidad, incluido el primer combate que ambos tuvieron cuando eran pequeños.-¡ALGO QUE DECIR MALDITA NERD!-

-¡Nada en absoluto Kaachan!-Exclamó cuando la rubia le gritó al ver como miraba esos resultados.

-¡Izu_chan aquí!-Llamó la chica de ojos color avellana a la peliazul que se acercó a las chicas con una sonrisa y se puso hablar con ellas mientras Kasumi hacia algunos estiramientos.

Era interesante la relación que se había forjado entre la explosiva y violenta chica rubia y la tímida y algo asustadiza peliverde, y sobretodo el como cierto rubio de ojos azules había influido en esto. Las dos chicas eran mejores amigas, y cuando alguien trataba de intimidar a Izumi, la Bakugo los mandaba a volar mientras decía que ella era la única que podía meterse con esa nerd. A decir verdad Kasumi había cambiado bastante gracias al Namikaze, aquellas palabras que le dijo Naruto en su primer encuentro fueron calando poco a poco en ella, si quería convertirse en un héroe tenía que empezar a actuar como uno, había dejado de meterse con los más débiles y de provocar peleas cada dos por tres, aunque su agresiva forma de ser no había cambiado ni un poquito.

Y por otro lado Izumi también había sido muy influenciada por Naruto y los amigos con los que con los años había ido juntándose gracias al Namikaze, ahora ya no era tan tímida y miedosa como cuando era pequeña, seguía siendo algo tímida, eso era algo que seguramente nunca podría cambiar pero aun así ahora era capaz de estar rodeada de personas sin sentir ansiedad.

Sin duda Naruto había sido un punto de inflexión en la vida de ambas.

-Nya, por cierto Izumi_chan, me acabo de dar cuenta de algo.-Dijo la pelinegra de rasgos gatunos con una sonrisa llamando la atención de la chica.

-¿Que ocurre Kuroka_san?-Preguntó la peliverde mientras la mencionada Kuroka se colocaba a su espalda y de un rápido movimiento colaba sus manos por debajo de la ropa de la Midoriya y atrapaba los pechos de la chica en sus manos.-¡KYAAA!-

-¡Nya! Te han vuelto a crecer los pechos, ¿verdad Izu_chan?-Preguntó la chica de ojos color avellana mientras apretaba los pechos de la peliverde que estaba roja de la vergüenza, Kuroka paró cuando de pronto una enorme masa de arena le cayó encima.

-Deja de hacer este tipo de cosas de una maldita vez gata salida.-Dijo una molesta peliblanca mirando a la mencionada tratar de escapar de la arena.

-Mirad, ya están aquí.-Dijo de pronto alguien haciendo que todos mirasen a las 3 personas que llegaban al lugar y que Kuroka pudiese liberarse de la arena de su amiga, lo malo es que ahora tenía arena por todas partes.

Las tres personas eran 3 muchachos, el primero de ellos y quien encabeza el grupo se trataba del protagonista de esta historia, Naruto había crecido bastante, era un chico bastante alto para la media japonesa, lo cual no era muy extraño después de todo era mestizo, mitad japonés por su madre y mitad estadounidense por su padre. Era de cuerpo atlético, con una constitución fuerte aunque no muy musculoso, tenía el cabello peinado hacia el lado derecho, dejando algunos mechones hacia arriba y otro tantos hacia abajo tapando parcialmente su ojo derecho además que al igual que Izumi unas cuantas pecas adornaban sus mejillas. Naruto vestía con el uniforme masculino de Shinmen el cual consistía en unos zapatos negros de suela lisa, unos pantalones de color azul oscuro con la raya al medio, una camisa blanca y una americana roja con detalles en dorado al igual que los botones y una corbata negra.

-¡Vaya! Vamos a tener que empezar a cobrar entrada.-Comentó el ojiazul con una sonrisa mirando a toda la gente que se encontraba en el lugar.

El chico a la derecha del rubio ojiazul era casi tan alto como este, de piel pálida, al menos la que se podía ver, ojos penetrantes de esclerótica negra e iris amarillo, y el pelo rubio en punta. Lleva el uniforme de Shinmen pero con algunas modificaciones debido a su fisonomía, su americana era más bien un chaleco que dejaba ver unos brazos mecánicos de color negro y unos hombros también mecánicos los cuales sin duda no podrían ir por debajo de un uniforme.

-Hay un 3,8% más de personas que en el anterior encuentro.-Comentó el chico con una voz carente de emociones.

-Lo de cobrar no sería una mala idea.-Dijo el tercer chico con una sonrisa de colmillos afilados.

Era un chico alto, incluso más que Naruto y Genos, musculoso, de piel pálida, cabello corto y puntiagudo de color azul pálido con cejas finas del mismo color, así como un par de ojos de color rojo escarlata, en el lado izquierdo de su cuello tenía una cicatriz bastante visible. El peliazul no usaba el uniforme de Shinmen como sus amigos, sino el de la secundaria Ishiyama, la academia más problemática de toda la ciudad puesto que era donde se reunían prácticamente todos los delincuentes juveniles. Vestía con unas zapatillas negras, unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca de botones los cuales llevaba varios sin abotonar dejando ver su marcada musculatura y una chaqueta negra que apenas le llegaba por encima del ombligo.

-En fin taicho, mi diosa me espera, suerte aunque no la necesitas.-Se despidió el peliazul dándole una palmada en el hombro al rubio ojiazul.-¡Elaine te he echado de menos!-

-Y yo a ti Ban.-Respondió la rubia de ojos color miel mientras abrazaba con cariño al chico de ojos rojizos bajo la mirada de sus amigas, la verdad ninguna de ellas no tenía mucha estima por ese vándalo que por alguna razón un día apareció con Naruto pero había algo que no podían negar, y es que ese chico quería de verdad a la chica de ojos color miel.

-¿Lista para tu derrota número 1457 Bakubaku_chan?-Dijo de forma burlona el sonriente ojiazul haciendo que la rubia se pusiera roja de la rabia y empezará a soltar explosiones de las palmas de sus manos.

-¡NO ME LLAMES DE ESA FORMAAA!-Rugió completamente furiosa la rubia soltando más explosiones de sus manos haciendo reír al Namikaze que se acercaba junto con el otro muchacho rubio mientras se iba retirando la americana de su uniforme y se la daba a este que se puso en medio de ambos.

-Las reglas del combate serán las mismas de siempre.-Empezó a decir el muchacho de brazos mecánicos mientras Naruto se arremangaba la camisa y Kasumi golpeaba su palma izquierda con su puño derecho.-No está permitido el uso de los Quirks, el usarlos significa una victoria inmediata para el otro. El combate terminará cuando uno de los dos no pueda continuar, se rinda o yo declare que no puede continuar. Si ambos están listos, ¡Comiencen!.-

Alguien del público hizo sonar una campana de boxeo y los golpes empezaron a volar, la Bakugo empezó a soltar puñetazos y el Namikaze a bloquearlos con las palmas de sus manos. La rubia lanzaba golpes sin parar ni un instante y el ojiazul los detenía y bloqueaba sin problemas haciéndola enfadar, de pronto la chica lanzó una patada alta dirigida a la cabeza de Naruto, los varones del lugar se emocionaron con la esperanza de poder ver algo pero grande fue su decepción al ver que la chica usaba un pantalón de licra debajo de su falda. El ojiazul esquivó la patada echándose al suelo desde donde hizo un barrido a la piernas de Kasumi que saltó para evitar el golpe, Naruto se levantó de un salto y comenzó su ofensiva.

Naruto tomó la postura básica de boxeo y empezó a lanzar golpes detrás de otro, derecha, izquierda, derecha, un gancho de izquierda que Kasumi esquivó por poco, un directo de derecha que le rozó la mejilla, el chico no paraba de bombardearla sin descanso. A la Bakugo no le quedaba otra más que ir retrocediendo mientras iba esquivando los golpes, retrocedía, retrocedía y retrocedía hasta que al fin vio una apertura tras uno de los ganchos de derecha del ojiazul, lanzó una patada ascendente que rozó la barbilla del chico que perdió el equilibrio haciendo que casi se cayera pero logró recomponerse pero perdió unos segundos que le permitió la explosiva muchacha volver a llevar el ritmo del combate.

-No está mal, Bakugo_san se ha dado cuenta de la apertura entre los golpes de Naruto_kun.-Dijo la muchacha de cabello negro mientras el rubio esquivaba los golpes rotando sobre sí mismo varias veces hacia distintos lados.

-¿Y gracias a quien te crees que es eso, nya?-Comentó la pelinegra con resgoss de gato señalando a cierta peliverde que como siempre estaba apuntando cosas y más cosas en su libreta, la Modoriya siempre iba apuntando cosas sobre los Quirks de sus amigos y sobre los combates entre el Namikaze y la Bakugo, además de todas las libretas sobre superhéroes que tenía en su casa, sin duda gracias a ella Kasumi había mejorado mucho gracias a las notas que Izumi tomaba siempre.

-(Jaja, Kasumi_chan ha mejorado desde la última vez gracias a Izu_chan, ellas dos hacen un gran equipo. Pero ella no ha sido la única que ha mejorado desde la última vez).-Pensó el sonriente Naruto antes de bloquear y desviar un puñetazo de la ojirroja.

Una patada del Namikaze se dirigió hacia la cara de Kasumi que logró atrapar la pierna del chico, una gran sonrisa afloró en el rostro de la chica al pensar que ya tenía al rubio, pero ese sentimiento solo le duró unos segundos hasta que la otra pierna de Naruto se estrelló contra su cara. La Bakugo cayó al suelo conmocionada y por supuesto el ojiazul no iba a darle el tiempo de recuperarse, atrapó el brazo de la chica con una llave armlock a toda rapidez para inmovilizarla.

-¡Aaaagh!-Gruñó la chica cuando Naruto tiró un poco de su brazo.

-El combate ha finalizado, el ganador es Naruto Namikaze.-Declaró el muchacho de brazos mecánicos dando por finalizado el encuentro.

-¡ESTO AÚN NO HA TERMINADO TROZO DE CHATARRA! ¡AAAAGH!-Gruñó de nuevo la chica la chica cuando el Namikaze hizo algo de presión en su agarre.

-Ahora mismo Naruto te tiene atrapado con una llave con la que si él quisiera podría romperte el brazo, el combate ha terminado, Naruto es el ganador.-Respondió con frialdad el chico rubio haciendo gruñir a la chica mientras el público vitoreaba al rubio quien liberaba a la chica y alzaba los brazos en señal de victoria, la victoria número 1457.

Una media hora más tarde podemos ver al grupo de amigos caminando de forma alegre y animada por la ciudad, Kasumi le gritaba a chico medio robot por haber dado la pelea por terminada cuando según ella aún podía ganar, el chico alto de cabello azul pálido tonteaba con una sonrojada rubia, la pelinegra de orejas de gato ronroneaba feliz mientras tomaba un batido de leche fresca con nata mientras la chica de ojos grises disfrutaba de un refresco de cola con sabor vainilla y la peliblanca de un batido multifrutas; a su vez Izumi apuntaba cosas en su cuaderno mientras le preguntaba a un divertido ojiazul sobre ese último movimiento. La peliverde dejó de escribir cuando Kasumi pasó a discutir con él sobre el combate, una sonrisa adorno la cara de la peliverde, para ella el pasar los días de esta forma con sus amigos era la auténtica felicidad, pero sabía que esa felicidad no duraría mucho más tiempo.

Dentro de poco tanto ella como los demás se iban a graduar, y sabía de sobra que Naruto y los demás acabarían entrando a la UA, la más prestigiosa academia para Héroes, un lugar con el que ella solo podía soñar pues había tenido la desgracia de nacer sin un Quirk. Sabía que una vez llegase el momento y sus amigos fuesen a la UA sus caminos acabarían separándose, todo porque ella no había nacido con un Quirk como los demás.

Poco a poco cada uno de los miembros se fue yendo por su cuenta, la pareja del chico de ojos rojizos y la rubia fueron los primeros seguidos del muchacha robotico, la pelinegra de nombre Kuroka fue la siguiente que se marcho para ir a recoger a su hermana, continuaron la muchacha de las trenzas y audífonos que se marchó junto a la chica de piel moreno, por ultimo fue kasumi que se marcho maldiciendo a su madre que le había mandando ir a hacer varios recados haciendo reír a Naruto y a Izumi que se habían quedado solos, la chica de cabello verde iba a despedirse del Namikaze cuando este habló.

-Izumi_chan, ¿te invito a tomar algo en aquella cafetería? ¿Te apetece?-Dijo de pronto el rubio con su típica sonrisa, la Midoriya lo pensó un poco y aceptó la oferta sintiendo con la cabeza pues no se fiaba de su voz; La chica se había sonrojado al pensar en ella y el rubio a solas tomando algo, Izumi llevaba mucho tiempo enamorada de Naruto pero no tenía el valor para confesarse, no era solo por su actitud tímida, sino también porque no podía evitar compararse con otras chicas, en especial aquella que solían ir con el Uzumaki y que según la ojiverde eran mucho más hermosas que ella.

Los dos entraron a la tienda e hicieron su pedido, Naruto un frappuccino con sirope de chocolate e Izumi un batido de fresa con nata, tras eso ambos se sentaron en una mesa al fondo local.

-...-La Midoriya estaba estaba algo sonrojada y con su mirada agachada, sus manos agarraban los bordes de la falda de su uniforme mientras la idea de que Naruto se le confesase rondaba su cabeza haciendo casi le saliese humo de su cabeza.

-Izu_chan...aun sigues empeñada en entrar en la UA, ¿cierto?-Preguntó serio el rubio haciendo que la chica alzase la cara para mirarlo, aquellos ojos azule que hacían que su corazón latiese con fuerza la miraban ahora con preocupación.

-Y-o, quiero convertirme en un héroe, sabes que ese ha sido siempre mi sueño.-Respondió la chica haciendo suspirar al Namikaze.

-Izu_chan, se de sobra lo importante que es ese sueño para ti, pero, esto no es una de esas cosas con las que vale el "si me esfuerzo puedo lograrlo". Los héroes tiene que pelear contra gente muy peligrosa y es por ello que necesitan de sus quirks no solamente para proteger a otros, sino a ellos mismos tambien, y desgraciadamente la diferencia entre alguien sin una singularidad y alguien con una es muy grande.-Respondió el rubio con algo de la Midoriya sabía de sobra, pero aun así el ser un héroe y poder salvar a todos con una sonrisa en la cara mientra decía que todo estaría bien era su sueño desde pequeña, y no era fácil renunciar a ello por mucho que supiese sobre estas cosas.-No necesitas ser un "héroe" para hacer grandes cosas, la policía, los médicos o lo bomberos por ejemplo también son héroes a su manera y no necesitan ponerse unas mallas y un traje extravagante para ayudar a otros, puedes ser un "héroe" de muchas maneras distintas y yo se que elijas el camino que elijas lo harás genial, porque Izumi Midoriya eres alguien sombrosa a tu manera.-

-Naruto_kun...-La chica solo pudo decir aquello mientras veía al chico que siempre había estado a su lado desde hace años sonreirle de aquella, esa sonrisa cariñosa que tantas veces había visto y que hacia que ella también sonriese; tenía que decírselo, decirle lo que sentía por él ya que dentro de poco seguramente ya no tendría oportunidad.-N-naruto_kun y-y-yo quería decirte que d-desde hace tiempo yo...yo...-

 _Welcome to the wild, no heroes and villains. Welcome to the war we've only begun, so. Pick up your weapon and face it..._

-Ah, lo siento Izu_chan, un segundo.-Se disculpó el ojiazul mientras tomaba su móvil para contestar a la llamada.-¿Kaa_san? Si, si, ¿ya son las 7? Lo siento, he perdido completamente la noción del tiempo, voy de inmediato, si, vale, hasta ahora. Lo siento Izu_chan, tengo que irme, se me había olvidado que hoy tenía que estar en casa pronto, pero, ¿que era lo que querías decirme?-

-N-no es nada importante.-Respondió la chica moviendo sus brazos para restarle importancia.-

-...Esta bien, supongo, bueno, nos vemos mañana después de la escuela, al parecer Elaine y Kuroka quieren ir a un lugar que han encontrado que sirven unas crepes genial, nos vemos mañana.-Se despidió el Namikaze mientras tomaba sus cosas y antes de irse pagaba la cuenta de ambos, Izumi se quedó en silencio en la mesa con la cabeza agachada, lamentándose por no poder ser más valiente para decirle a Naruto lo que sentía, y no solamente lo que sentía por él, sino también el miedo que tenía quedarse sola una vez se marcharan a la UA.

Al día siguiente en la secundaria Orudera se repartieron los documentos para las carreras a seguir, por supuesto la mayoria de los miembros de la clase aspiraban a héroes aunque la que por supuesto tenía más posibilidades de ello era cierta rubia que aun seguía molesta por el resultado del combate del día anterior, no se esperaba aquella patada del Uzumaki. Toda la clase estalló en risas cuando el profesor dijo que otra persona más había postulado para la UA y esa persona se trataba de cierta peliverde que apretaba sus puños con su mirada en el suelo, fue entonces que sintió la mirada de su amiga que la mirada con unos ojos serios y con señas de manos le dijo que se reunieran al final de la clase.

-¡ES QUE ERES ESTÚPIDA O QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!-Gritó la Bakugo haciendo temblar un poco a la Midoriya.-Ni siquiera tienes un maldito "quirk, ¿se puede saber que demonios haces tratando de postular para la UA?-

-Y-yo...es solo q-que... ya s-sabes que ser un héroe ha-a sido mi sueño d-desde siempre.-Contestó la chica tartamudeando mientras tomaba el borde de su falda.

-Déjate de estupideces, esto ya no es ningún juego, sino tienes un "quirk" o al menos capacidades que puedan asemejarse a uno, no puedes ser un héroe, acéptalo de una vez. Ese sueño tuyo se ha vuelto una maldita obsesión para ti que te va a hacer desperdiciar toda tu maldita vida, ¡joder! Acéptalo de una vez y empieza a pensar en algo que hacer con tu futuro Izumi.-Respondió furiosamente Kasumi, tal vez estaba siendo cruel al decirle estas cosas a la peliverde, pero era algo que esa idiota tenía que aceptar de una vez, la vida de un héroe era peligrosa y no quería ver a la que se había vuelto su mejor amiga correriera peligro.

-N-no, no es solo por eso...-Murmuró Izumi con la voz casi quebrada.-Y-yo...¡Yo no quiero quedarme sola! ¡Se que cuando tu y los demás vayáis a la UA empezareis a recorrer un camino distinto al mio y que tarde o temprano eso hará que no os vuelva a ver! Yo no quiero estar sola, no quiero que me dejéis, ¿quiero seguir con todos vosotros!-

Lo había dejado salir al fin, sus mayores temores sobre lo que sucedería una vez Kasumi, Naruto y los demás se marcharan a la UA, su gran temor a que todos la dejasen de lado y se olvidasen de ella. El lugar donde ambas estaban se había quedado en completo silencio, silencio que fue roto cuando la Bakugo empezó a caminar y quedó a unos centímetros de Izumi que al mirarla a los ojos se quedo congelada en el sitio, aquellos ojos rojizo la miraban con una extraña mezcla de pena, decepción y dolor.

-Si después de tantos años de verdad crees que yo, o que Naruto, o que alguno de los demás nos olvidaríamos de ti o que te haríamos de lado, es que eres más estúpida de lo que pensaba.-Dijo la rubia antes de darse media vuelta y empezar a marcharse dejando sola a la peliverde que tras comprender lo que su amiga decía no pudo evitar llorar, ¿como podía haber dudado de ella o de alguno de los demás? Era una idiota, una completa idiota; Tras algunos minutos de silencio la chica se marchó del lugar también.

Por la tarde de ese mismo día Naruto y los demás se habían reunido para ir al sitio de crepes, pero recibieron un mensaje de tanto Kasumi como de Izumi sobre que no irían, la primera porque no estaba de humor y la segunda porque tenía algunas cosas que hacer, escusas que no convencieron del todo a los presentes. Mientras el grupo de jóvenes se dirigían al lugar de las crepas pudieron ver que la calle estaba algo concurrida, al parecer había habido un intento de robo en un banco cercano y el mismísimo All Might se había echo cargo de ello.

Al otro lado de la ciudad Izumi creía estar en un sueño, acababa de encontrar con su mayor ídolo, la persona que hizo que quisiera ser un héroe, el único All Might la había salvado cuando un villano de forma licua había tratado de atacarla. La peliverde se había agarrado de la pierna del héroe numero uno cuando este trató de marcharse, tenía muchas, muchas cosas que preguntarle. La Midoriya estaba preguntándole sobre si ella podría llegar a ser un héroe cuando de pronto el musculo rubio se convirtió en un enclenque y calaverico hombre, este le explico sobre su herida y como actualmente apenas podía trabajar de forma regular, por supuesto también le pidió que guardase el secreto, y por ultimo, contestó a la pregunta que la muchacha le había echo.

-Los héroes ponen en riesgo sus vidas diariamente, no puedo decir que sea posible ser un héroe sin una individualidad o alguna capacidad que exceda las capacidades humanas corrientes porque simplemente es imposible.-Fueron las palabras de aquel hombre demacrado que por tercera vez en menos de 24 horas hacían que Izumi se diese de bruces contra la cruel realidad; All Might se despidió de la chica y se marcho por las escaleras de emergencia del edificio donde estaban, fue entonces que se dio cuenta del escándalo que había en la ciudad, al revisar sus pantalones se dio cuenta de que la botella donde había capturado al villano anterior ya no estaba.

-...No puede ser.-Dijo el rubio temiendo lo peor y empezando a correr.

Unos minutos antes Kasumi Bakugo se encontraba caminando por la calle dando fuertes pisotones al suelo, la rubia estaba realmente molesta por lo ocurrido, ¿como podía esa idiota de Izumi pensar eso? Que después de tantos años esa idiota de pelo de alga pensase que ella o que Naruto la dejarían de lado simplemente por ir a la UA la molestaba de verdad, ¿no se suponía que eran mejores amigas? Tan metida estaba en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta de como una enorme masa asquerosa salía de los agujeros de una alcantarilla a su espalda.

El caos se había desatado en medio de la cuidad y lo peor es que los héroes que allí se encontraban no podían hacer nada puesto que la Bakugo se había convertido en la rehén de aquel maldito bastardo. All Might llegó al lugar completamente exhausto, pudo reconocer de inmediato al sujeto y se lamentó por no haber sido más cuidadoso, pero sobretodo se maldijo así mismo, ya había llegado a su limite diario y no podía usar su forma musculosa más. Izumi que por casualidad vio a toda la gente que se encontraba viendo lo que sucedía también llegó al lugar y sus ojos se abrieron enorme al ver como Kasumi se encontraba presa de aquel ser y antes de siquiera saber que estaba haciendo sus piernas echaron a correr hacía su amiga.

-¡Kaachan!-Gritó la peliverde mientras su cuerpo prácticamente se movía de forma automática, ¿porque estaba haciendo esto? No tenia sentido, sabía de sobra que no seria capaz de hacer nada, pero aun así, pero aun así...

-¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁN HACIENDO AQUÍ!-Gritó la chica el quirk explosivo cuando la Modriya se plantó delante suya.

-¡Porque simplemente no podía quedarme quieta al ver como alguien necesitaba ayuda, más aun si esa persona es mi mejor amiga!-Exclamó la ojiverde con fuerza.

Aquella palabras hicieron que All Might...no, aquella palabras resonaron fuerza en el corazón de Toshinori Yagi e hizo que se sintiese patético, no podía permitir esto, el era símbolo de la paz, el pilar de la justicia, trató de forzar su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas aunque eso le costase la vida...pero no le dio tiempo.

-Ya casi termino, así, ¡apartateeeeee!-Gritó aquel sujeto mientras hacia que la mano de la Bakugo apuntase a la cabeza de Izumi, fue como si en ese momento el tiempo se ralentizase, la mano de la ojirroja apuntando a su mejor amiga, las lagrimas de esta cayendo por su rostro por no poder hacer nada, Izumi cerrando los ojos, All Might tratando de llegar hasta ellas, y entonces.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-Un grito, no uno de terror, uno controlado como si alguien cantase.

De pronto una honda sónica golpeó de frente al sujeto del quirk liquido que controlaba a la Bakugo y que salió despedido hacía atrás mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo dolía como nunca. Todo vieron al responsable de aquello, una persona que tanto Izumi como Kasumi conocían bien, se trataba de cierta pelinegra de ojos azules u audífonos alrededor del cuello que ahora tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire.

 _Miyuki Ogami_

 _15 años_

 _Quirk: Voz Virtuosa_

 _Usando su voz es capaz de producir poderosos ataques sónicos que pueden tener distintos efectos según la nota musical que use al entonar su voz._

-¡Maldita mocosaaaaaa!-Gritó el sujeto que tras recomponerse trató de lanzarse contra la pelinegra pero alguien apareció delante suya.

-Va a ser que no, nya.-Dijo cierta pelinegra de rasgos gatunos que propinó una poderosa patada en la cabeza de aquel ser que una vez más salió volando hacia atrás.

 _Kuroka Toujou_

 _15 años_

 _Quirk: Nekomata_

 _Posee sentidos cientos de veces más afinados que los de un ser humano ademas de una fuerza física, agilidades, resistencia y reflejos increíbles._

-Elaine ahora.-Dijo la voz de cierto rubio de ojos azules que hacía acto de aparición sobre una farola cercana.

La mencionada Elaine que se encontraba cerca de a donde Kuroka había mandando a volar a aquel tipo alzó una de sus manos y de pronto del suelo comenzaron a brotar cientos de ramas de cierto groso que en un momento habían aprisionado a aquel maldito.

 _Elaine Quin_

 _14 años_

 _Quirk: Control de la Naturaleza_

 _Con solo mover sus brazos es capaz de hacer que las plantas crezcan y se muevan a su voluntad ademas de crear ráfagas de aire e incluso usar el agua a su alrededor._

-¡VOY A MATARTEEEEEE!-Gritó fuera de sí aquel criminal que para poder librarse de las ramas tuvo que dejar ir a la Bakugo, se lanzo contra la chica pero de pronto alguien apareció delante suya.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarla.-Gritó cierto muchacho de cabello azulado apareciendo delante suya, aquel ser simplemente lo golpe con una fuerza demoledora, suficiente para romperle varios huesos y lanzarlo hacia un lado, cuando iba a ir a por la rubia se dio cuenta de que esta ya no estaba.

-Arriba idiota.-Fue lo único que escucho antes de mirar para arriba y ver como la chica rubia estaba en una masa voladora de arena junto a otra muchacha de cabello blanco, la cual con un simple movimiento de sus manos hizo que una enorme masa de arena lo golpease y lo estampase contra una pared.

 _Shiori Atsuyi_

 _15 años_

 _Quirk: Control de Arena_

 _Es capaz de controlar la arena de su alrededor de varias y distintas formas._

-Os matare, ¡OS MATARÉ A TODOOOOOS!-Gritó de nuevo aquel tipo mientras se ponía de pie y volvía a cargar de frente, pero fue entonces que lo sintió, como sus fuerzas flaqueaban y se sentía cada vez más débil.

-Yo creo que no, y por cierto, gracias por el festín.-Dijo de pronto el muchacho de ojos rojizos que estaba como si nada hubiese pasado, no, de echo parecía que su masa muscular hubiese aumentado por alguna razón.-Ahora es mi turno de devolverte el golpe de antes.-

El peliazul se lanzó contra el tipo licuoso lanzando una andanada de golpes que lo hacían retroceder, no lo entendía, ¿porque cada vez se sentía más y más débil mientras ese mocoso de mierda parecía cada vez más fuerte? Y lo que es más, ¿como podía estar como si nada tras el golpe que le había dado antes? ¿Quien demonios era ese mocoso?

 _Ban Zhilval_

 _15 años_

 _Doble Quirk: Regeneración Total y Robo de Fuerza._

 _Con Regeneración Total es capaz de recuperarse de cualquier tipo de ataque, incluso de aquellos que para cualquier otro pudiera ser mortal, y con Robo de Fuerza es capaz de robarle la fuerza a quien haya tocado al menos una vez en la ultima hora._

-Te lo paso Genos.-Gritó Ban terminando su combo de golpe, con un golpe de martillo lanzó al criminal hacia el muchacho de aspecto robotico que apunto sus brazos hacia la masa acuosa.

-Red eléctrica preparada, fuego.-Dijo el muchacho con voz monótona antes de que de sus brazos saliese disparada una gran red eléctrica que al caer encima del criminal dejó ir una fuerte descarga que hizo gritar con fuerza al sujeto.

 _Genos Kuseno_

 _15 años_

 _Quirk: Cyborg._

 _Mitad humano, mitad robot, su cuerpo posee gran variedad de armas ademas de poseer capacidades físicas muy por encima de la media. Si alguna parte de su cuerpo es dañada, mientras no sea el cerebro, puede ser reparado con nuevas piezas._

-Final de trayecto.-Dijo Naruto tras bajar de aquella farola, el chico juntó sus manos haciendo que unos curiosos rayos las cubriesen, tras eso puso sus manos en el suelo y el cemento de la calle pareció volverse liquido en un instante y con un solo movimiento de sus manso lanzo todo ese cemento liquido contra el criminal que quedó atrapado en una perfecta esfera de cemento.

 _Naruto Namikaze_

 _15 años_

 _Quirk: Alquimia._

 _Capacidad para modificar o transmutar la materia a placer._

Izumi se había quedado completamente clavada en el sitio al ver como sus amigos actuaban de una forma tan asombrosa, sabía de sobra que sus amigos tenían singularidades increíbles, pero de saberlo a verlas en acción era muy diferente, y eso por no hablar de lo asombroso que había sido verlos trabajar de esa manera todos juntos.

-¡Izumi_chan, ¿estas bien?!-Preguntó una alarmada Kuroka que había sido la primera en llegar a la peliverde seguida de Miyuki, mientras tanto Elaine y Shiori comprobaban como se encontraba la Bakugo.

Por supuesto tras la impresión inicial los héroes profesional allí presentes empezaron a moverse y a Naruto y los demás les calló una buena bronca por hacer algo tan peligroso. Mientras los héroes se empezaban a movilizar Toshinori Yagi estaba quieto en el sitio, el quien era el heroe numero uno no había podido hacer nada y por eso unos jóvenes que de apenas 15 años habían tenido que actuar para salvar a sus amigas del peligro. Se sentía lamentable, si solo pudiese seguir luchando como lo hacía hace unos años...lo sabía, era momento de legarle a un sucesor su poder, lo había estado retrasando durante demasiado tiempo, pero ya era la hora, y a su parecer había encontrado a alguien realmente digno de ello, eso era lo que pensaba mientras veía como la chica peliverde era rodeada por sus amigos.

-Ya les he dicho que estaba todo planeado, sabíamos como actuar y si tanto les molesta, haber echo algo ustedes.-Dijo de pronto cierto rubio de ojos azules llamando la atención de All Might que se sorprendió al reconocer al muchacho.

-(Sin duda la próxima generación va a estar llena de gente de lo más asombrosa).-Eso fue lo que pensó el decrepito hombre antes de darse media vuelta y empezar a caminar, tenía algunas cosas en las que pensar antes de tomar su decisión.

Tras un largo rato recibiendo los regaños de los héroes al fin dejaron ir a los jóvenes, Kasumi por supuesto empezó a gritar a la peliverde por hacer algo tan estúpido y peligroso mientras Elaine y Kuroka trataban de calmarla. Como siempre tras un rato cada uno se fue por su lado volviendo a dejar solos a la Midoriya y al Namikaze el cual se había ofrecido a llevar a la chica hasta su casa a pesar de que esta insistía en que no era necesario.

-Aaaah, cuando llegue mi madre me va a regañar hasta que se quede afónica.-Se quejó el chico mientras se estiraba un poco mientras caminaba.

-Por supuesto que lo hará, lo que tu y los demás habéis echo ha sido muy peligroso.-Respondió una seria peliverde que aunque agradecida con ellos no podía negar que lo que habían echo era peligroso.

-Y eso me lo dice la que se lanzo de cabeza sin un plan.-Fue como un balde de agua fría para Izumi, era cierto que ella no era precisamente la más adecuada para decir nada.-Ademas como le dije a esos pesados, todo estaba calculado. Vi por las noticias como el cuerpo de ese tipo era algún tipo de liquido, las vibraciones se transmites mejor en los líquidos que en los sólidos por lo que estaba claro que uno de los golpes sónicos de Miyuki_chan le haría bastante daño, Kuroka_chan solo tenía que lanzarlo un poco más atrás donde Elaine lo atraparía con sus ramas, así la única opción que tendría para escapar sería soltar a Kasumi_chan. Ban estaría como señuelo señuelo para que no pudiese ir a por Elaine aunque eso fallase, tenía a Shiori preparada para cualquier cosa, sabía que tras golpearlo se olvidaría de Ban por lo que este podría drenarle todo el poder que quisiera, por ultimo Genos y yo nos encargaríamos de atraparlo, el dándole un shock eléctrico y yo encerrándolo en una prisión hermética de la que no pudiese escapar.-

-...-Izumi se quedó sin palabras al escuchar todo el plan del Namikaze, que todo eso se le hubiese ocurrido en apenas unos minutos demostraba que podía un gran ingenio, la peliverde ahora solo podía admirarlo aun más y sentirse aun peor al recordar que ella había dudado de ellos.-Naruto_kun yo...¡Yo quiero pedirte perdón!-

-¿Pedirme perdón porque?-Preguntó el muchacho ladeando un poco su rostro.

-Yo pensaba que tú y los demás me abandonaríais una vez fueseis a la UA, yo no tengo un quirk por lo que una vez que eso ocurra vosotros tomareis caminos muy distintos al mio es por eso que pensaba que una vez que empezaseis a conocer gente increible como vosotros olvidaríais de mi, es por eso que, ¡Lo siento!-Se disculpó la chica haciendo una reverencia, Naruto la miró unos segundos algo confuso antes de sonreír y poner su mano encima de la cabeza de la Midoriya.

-Izu_chan, pase lo que pase nunca te dejaríamos de lado, de una forma u otro, aunque tuviésemos que saltarnos las clases, encontraríamos tiempo para estar contigo, eres una persona muy importante para nosotros, y sobretodo para mi después de todo tu eres...-El corazón de la ojiverde empezó a latir con rapidez por lo que el Namikaze estaba apunto de decir, alzando un poco su cabeza con sus mejillas sonrojadas miró a los ojos al rubio y.-mi más mejor amiga.-

-...-Izumi sintió como si una flecha con la palabra FRIENDZONE le atravesase el pecho de lado de lado.

-En fin, tengo que marcharme ya, sino llego pronto a casa la charla que me dará mi madre se extenderá hasta la 1 de la madrugada, nos vemos, y no te metas en más líos.-Se despidió el chico cuando ambos llegaron cerca del bloque de pisos donde vivía la Midoriya que le despidió agitando su mano.

-...Su más mejor amiga, bueno, al menos ha dicho "amiga", si hubiese dicho "amigo" o que me ve como una hermana significaría que ni siquiera me ve como una chica, aaah.-Se dijo así misma la chica antes de dar un suspiro, dándose unas palmadas en las mejillas cambió su derrotista rostro por uno más animado y cuando iba a dirigirse a su casa alguien la llamo a su espalda.

-Sin duda tienes buenos amigos, Midoriya_shoujo.-Dijo de pronto All Might con su apariencia demacrada apareciendo de pronto de detrás de un muro.-He venido porque tenia que agradecerte, ademas de hacer algunas correcciones...y también porque tengo un propósito contigo. Cundo en aquella situación en la que nadie más era capaz de actuar, tu que ni siquiera tienes ninguna individualidad no dudaste en actuar, ¡y eso en verdad que me conmovió! La forma en la que actuaste, en la que simplemente al ver a otra persona en apuros hizo que tu cuerpo se moviese por si solo...esa es una de las virtudes más importantes que necesita un héroe y es por eso que yo creo...no, ¡yo estoy seguro que serás capaz de convertirte en un héroe!-

Izumi simplemente solo podía llorar de felicidad al escuchar aquellas palabras, aquellas palabras que durante tanto tiempo ella esperó oír, y ahora la persona que más admiraba, la persona que la hizo querer convertirse en un héroe se las había dicho.

-!Tú eres quien merece heredar mi fuerza! Pero antes debes contestarme a una pregunta-Dijo Toshinori señalando a la chica que alzaba su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.-¿Estas dispuesta a poner las vidas de los demás por encima de la tuya? ¿Serás capaz de dar siempre más allá del 100% de ti misma? ¿A romperte los huesos una y otra vez? ¿A salir herida por proteger a otros? Y lo que es más importante, ¿Serás capaz de cargar con la responsabilidad de lo que significa ser llamada como "HÉROE"?-

-...-Izumi se limpió las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, sus ojos una vez más miraron a los del héroe número uno que pudo ver en ellos una fuerte voluntad que le hizo sonreír por dentro.-¡Si, estoy dispuesta a ello, y en un futuro, al igual que usted, cargaré sobre mis hombros las responsabilidad de ser el héroe número uno!-

-...Je, en ese caso, espero que estés lista, puesto que a partir de hoy te nombro como la novena heredera del All For One.-Concluyó Toshinori Yagi que al fin había encontrado a la persona que debía heredar el poder que se había transmitido durante décadas, el One For All.

* * *

 **-Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyy hasta aquí el cap, bien, empezamos con lo primero, el fem Bakugo, la razón de esto es algo parecido a lo que me ocurre con Sasuke y es que el personaje no me agrada mucho, no llega al nivel del EMOsuke pero sí está ahí, ahí. Bakugo me cae mal por las mismas razones que el Naruto canon muchas veces me molesta y es que sus acciones no concuerdan con sus sueños, al igual que mientras Naruto que quiere ser Hokage, al principio de la historia a penas se esfuerza en entrenar o estudiar, Bakuho que quiere ser un héroe no tiene una actitud ni una personalidad que vaya acorde con ello, ¿que héroe le haría bullying a otra persona que desde siempre lo único que ha querido es ser su amigo? Es por y por algunas cosas más que ya veréis más adelante que para esta historia he querido usar a un femBakugo, en mi pagina de Face podréis encontrar una imagen de como se ve.-**

 **-Lo siguiente es explicar algunas cosas de los demás personajes, los primeros serán Miyuki y Shiori, un par de OCs que he decidido crear para esta historia para añadir algo más de variedad, en mi pagina de Facebook podréis encontrar las imágenes de como se ven ambas. La siguiente sería Kuroka la cual la he metido, uno porque su personaje me gusta, dos porque con ella puedo crear bastantes situaciones cómicas y 3, porque curiosamente en Boku no hay apenas personajes con habilidades de animales o seres fantásticos. El siguiente seria Ban y como muchos se darán cuenta, he nerfeado un poco su habilidad para robar la fuerza de otros, y aun así gracias a su inmortalidad sigue estando bastante OP, pero esta también será rebajada un poco, ya lo veréis en el futuro; Ademas una de las razones para meterlo es que cuando pensé en como podría quedar con las ideas que tengo en mente se me ocurrió un arco argumental realmente interesante y simplemente a partir de eso no pude decir que no. Elaine, esta porque me encanta la pareja que hace con Ban y porque también será importante en el arco que os he comentado antes. Genos, me parecía interesante meter a un personaje como Genos, y como también habréis visto lo he nerfeado un poco como a Ban, después de todo si lo pongo al mismo nivel que tiene en One Punch las cosas quedarían muy desequilibradas, pero tranquilos, que según vaya avanzando la historia el buen Genos irá obteniendo nuevas capacidades.-**

 **-Y por ultimo pero no por ello menos importante, el protagonista de esta historia, Naruto Namikaze, que lo sigue siendo a pesar de lo poco que ha aparecido en este cap eh. Primero que nada dar la enhorabuena a dlmauricio19, quien fue adivinó de que anime se trataba con la pista que di en el anterior cap. Mientras ideaba esta historia pasé por muchas ideas para el poder de Naruto pero al final me decidí por este, un poder que no se basa en una fuerza abrumadora e imparable sino más bien en el uso que le de el propio usaría, y os puedo segurar que con la imaginación que tiene Naruto le dará muy buen uso. En la pagina de face como con los demás podréis encontrar una imagen de como se ve el Naruto de esta historia. Y por cierto, el porque Ban llama a Naruto "taichou" es algo que explicaré en el futuro pero os animo a intentar adivinar el porqué de ello.-**

 **-¡Madre mía que tostón os acabo de hacer leer XD! En fin, un día más me voy despidiendo recordandos que si os ha gustado, o no, el fic, que si queréis darme ideas, sugerencias u opiniones sobre la historia, siempre leo y contesto todos los reviews. Se despide un día más Akuma No Ryu, cuidense mucho, pasaos por mis demás historias si aun no lo habéis hecho y hasta pronto, ja ne.-**

 **Reviews:**

 **dlmauricio19:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que ta haya gustado, y como dije antes, enhorabuena por acertar.

 **fraxures:** Thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked it.

 **Gonzox-kun:** Gracias por el review, y no, no es Fate.

 **Guest:** Primero que nada, escribo con Naruto como protagonista porque es mi personaje favorito, y segundo, ¿exactamente porqué debo escribir usando a otro protagonista sino me da la real gana? Mis historias no son solo para la gente que le gusta leerlas, también son para mi mismo y las escribo tal y como me gustaría leerlas, sino te gusta puedes hacer exactamente lo que empecé a hacer yo y otros tantos hace años, escribir tu propia historia con el protagonista que a ti te plazca y con el argumento que a ti más te guste, que tengas un buen día.

 **Zafir09:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que ta haya gustado, y casi pero no.

 **Thegamer of DEAD:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que ta haya gustado, y tengo pensado empezar a actualizar varias durante este mes de marzo y el de abril.


	3. Chapter 2

**-Heeeeeeeeeeeeey! Ya estoy por aquí, hoy os traigo el nuevo cap de esta historia después de tanto tiempo. Como dije en el cap de Héroe de otro mundo, iré actualizando de nuevo las historias poco a poco, por el momento lo haré de forma algo frecuente ya que tengo algunos caps preparados de varios fics y cuento con bastante tiempo, así que disfrutad mientras esto pueda ser así. En fin, no os entretengo más, espero que disfrutéis del cap, nos vemos abajo con la nota final y las respuestas a los reviews.-**

 _Los personajes de Naruto y Boku no Hero Academia así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen, solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

* * *

Capítulo 2. El Chico que Nació para ser un Héroe.

Lentamente la oscuridad de la noche se iba disipando mientras el astro rey empezaba a alzarse para dar paso a un nuevo día. En una de las zonas de clase alta de Tokyo podemos ver una magnifica mansión de estilo occidental con algunos toques modernos, una gran piscina cubierta, un enorme patio trasero donde se encontraba un edificio del tamaño de una casa pequeña además de una pista de tenis, una cancha de baloncesto y un pequeño campo de fútbol. En la casa principal, en una de las habitaciones del ala norte, era donde el protagonista de esta historia se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente vestido un con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca con un desgastado logo de Motorhead.

La habitación contaba con una par de estanterías llenas de toda clase de libros hasta rebosar, un escritorio con un ordenador que el mismo rubio había montado y que contaba con 3 pantallas, del techo colgaba una televisión de 40 pulgadas que estaba conectada a varias consolas de videojuegos, en las paredes había un par de posters de grupos de música famosos además de uno de la portada original de la película Star Wars y Regreso al Futuro. Había un tablón de corcho lleno de fotos del rubio junto a sus amigos o familia, un equipo de sonido ultimo modelo además de una guitarra eléctrica de color negro con un patrón de llamas rojas, un par de ventanas desde las que se podían ver el jardín y por último una puerta que daba paso a un pequeño cuarto de baño con el que contaba su habitación.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando pasar a una mujer de largo y liso cabello negro el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura, de hermosos ojos color magenta que iba vestida con un uniforme de maid. La mujer era hermosa, no muy alta y de una desarrollada figura que muchas mujeres desearían tener, y aunque en la actualidad su apariencia pasaría desapercibida, en la época anterior a la aparición de los Quirks sin duda destacaría demasiado pues su piel era de un curioso color morado además que de su frente salían dos pequeños cuernos de unos 5 centímetros de longitud.

-Bocchan, despierte, ya he preparado su ropa para el día de hoy y el desayuno estará listo en breve.-Dijo la mujer con una voz suave mientras movía con amabilidad al rubio en la cama que despertaba estirándose con pereza, su cabello rubio estaba completa revuelto y un poco de saliva caía por la comisura de su labio derecho.

-Buenos días Rena_chan, en seguida bajó a desayunar.-Respondió el adormilado muchacho mientras se frotaba los ojos haciendo asentir a la mujer que antes de irse sacó un pañuelo de entre sus ropas con el cual limpió la baba del muchacho.

Con calma el Uzumaki entró al cuarto de baño con el que contaba su habitación y se lavó la cara con agua fría para despertarse por completo, era algo necesario pues despertarse a las 5 de la mañana nunca era fácil. Se paró un momento delante del espejo de su baño y trató de peinarse un poco, lo cual sin ayuda era prácticamente imposible, había heredado el cabello rebelde de su padre y era un verdadero suplicio tratar de peinarse, tal vez un corte de pelo no le vendría mal dentro de poco. Tras terminar de asearse el muchacho regresó a su cuarto donde se cambió de ropa, ahora usaba un pantalón de deporte blanco con un par de franjas doradas y una camisa de manga corta de color negro.

Al salir de su cuarto Naruto vio como algunos miembros del servicio que trabajaban para su familia ya se encontraban haciendo sus labores diarias y que al verlo por supuesto lo saludaron con cierto respeto, saludo que el ojiazul devolvió con una sonrisa. Con calma bajó por las escaleras hasta el piso inferior y se dirigió al comedor donde se encontraba el nutrido desayuno por el que su estómago reclamaba haciendo gruñidos; tras devorar con mucha hambre el delicioso alimento el ojiazul se dirigió a la entrada de su casa para dirigirse al exterior y dar inicio así al entrenamiento que llevaba haciendo prácticamente a diario desde hace años.

Su rutina empezaba en el patio delantero de su casa con varios ejercicios de calentamiento, tras los cuales se ponía un par auriculares con bluetooth y mientras empezaba a escuchar el rasgueo de guitarra de la canción Legend del grupo The Score, comenzaba a trotar para dar inicio a una larga caminata de una hora de duración que terminaba en un agradable parque de la ciudad en el cual a esa hora había algunas personas que sacaban a sus mascotas a pasear además de otras personas que salían a hacer deporte a esa hora. En aquel parque el Uzumaki continuaba con su rutina de entrenamiento haciendo sentadillas, flexiones, abdominales y dominadas usando uno de los columpios. Tras completar su rutina de entrenamiento Naruto se dirigía a paso tranquilo hasta su casa donde tomaría una ducha rápida para quitarse el sudor de encima y no oler mal antes de irse al instituto.

-Buenos días, Naru_chan.-Fue el saludo cariñoso que le dirigió su madre cuando se toparon en la entrada de la casa.

Kushina Uzumaki, ese era el nombre de la mujer que le dio la vida, era una mujer increíblemente hermosa, de poco más de 1,65 de altura, piel clara, poseedora de una envidiable figura de reloj de arena, ojos de color violeta suave y un largo cabello rojo que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas. La pelirroja vestía con unos zapatos de tacón negros, unas medias oscuras, una falda negra que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas, una blusa de color lavanda, unos guantes negros en sus manos y sobre sus hombros un largo y elegante abrigo negro

Kushina Uzumaki

\- años

Quirk: Control de Agua.

Es capaz de controlar el agua e incluso la humedad del entorno a su conveniencia.

De pequeño, antes de describir cuál sería su singularidad, el rubio de ojos azules siempre quiso heredar el poder de su madre, pero al final acabó siendo su alquimia, algo que, al menos en su modesta opinión, era incluso mejor, además de más versátil y que se adaptaba mucho mejor a sus capacidades. La pelirroja de ojos violeta no trabajaba como heroína, ella había seguido los pasos de su padre, Kaito Uzumaki, el abuelo de Naruto por quien esté sentía un enorme respeto y orgullo. Kaito fue el fundador de la primera unidad policial de Japón en especializarse en casos en los que estuvieran implicados criminales con Quirks de quienes hasta ese momento siempre se habían tenido que encargar los héroes, de esta forma los héroes no tendrían que cargar siempre con todo el trabajo pesado.

-Buenos días, Kaa_san, te daría un abrazo pero no te quiero manchar de sudor.-Saludó el muchacho dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla a su madre que también le dio un beso en la mejilla que le dejó la marca del carmín que usaba.-Que tengas buen día en el trabajo.-

-Gracias, y tú señorito será mejor que no vuelvas a meterte en problemas.-Respondió la pelirroja con una mirada peligrosa haciendo reír nervioso a Naruto, aún tenía fresca la bronca que le dio su madre por lo ocurrido hace un par de días con aquel criminal que tomó a la Bakugo como rehén.

Un elegante Bently Continental GT de color negro con la tapicería de color crema apareció en la entrada conducido por un hombre vestido con un smoking negro con pantalones a juego, guantes negros para conducir y un gorra de conductor. El hombre tenía un mirada seria de ojos pequeños y afilados de color gris, su fuerte mandíbula era adornada por una barba cerrada de color blanco que junto a su piel algo arrugada y tostada demostraba su avanzada edad. Aquel sujeto salió de su asiento, dio toda la vuelta al coche y le abrió la puerta trasera a la ojivioleta que se sentó con tranquilidad en los asientos traseros mientras el anciano hacía un gesto educado con la cabeza hacia el rubio que le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

Naruto vio como el coche se alejaba con calma antes de entrar en la mansión donde se dio un ducha rápida, se cambió de ropa a su uniforme y tras agarrar su cartera con los libros y demás útiles se dirigió a la salida. En la puerta de la gran mansión se encontraba la misma mujer que esa mañana lo había levantado y que se encontraba esperándolo junto a un Bugatti Chiron con la carrocería de color amarillo y negro en el cual como cada día acudiría a la academia Shinmen. El elegante deportivo recorrió las calles de la ciudad captando la mirada de varias personas por el lujoso auto extranjero, en los asientos delanteros se encontraba la mujer de cabello negro y el joven Uzumaki quien en esos momentos se encontraba haciendo las tareas que el día anterior sus maestros habían mandado para casa.

-Debería de hacer su tarea el día antes y no en el viaje de ida hacia la academia Bocchan.-Comentó con seriedad la mujer cuando pararon en un semajoro mientras el chico giraba un par de veces el bolígrafo en su mano antes de continuar escribiendo.

-Cuando estos problemas requieren que les preste más de 3 minutos de mi atención lo haré, mientras tanto seguiré prefiriendo invertir mi tiempo en cosas más útiles.-Respondió tranquilamente el rubio mientras terminaba con el último problema de matemáticas, el último de unos 20 que había resuelto en apenas 10 minutos antes de ir con los ejercicios de Inglés que apenas le llevó 5 minutos responder.

Unos pocos minutos más tarde el vehículo llegó a la academia Shinmen, una de las secundarias privadas de más alto nivel de Japón, para poder entrar en ese lugar uno debía de ser o muy rico, o muy talentoso en el campo académico o deportivo. En un principio Naruto pudo haber entrado simplemente por la primera vía, pero el decidió que sólo iría a esa academia si lograba pasar su muy estricto examen de admisión, examen que logró pasar con una nota por encima a la media. La razón de esto fue por una de las muchas lecciones que su abuelo le enseñó cuando era pequeño, y es que por mucho dinero que pudiese tener, si al final lograba las cosas sin ningún esfuerzo nunca se sentiría realizado consigo mismo, solo obtendría una sensación vacía, que solo logrando las cosas con el propio sudor de su frente podría disfrutar de los logros que obtuviese.

Cuando llegó a la academia abandonó el vehículo, se despidió de Rena y avanzó hasta la entrada donde Genos, Kuroka, Miyuki, Elaine y Shiori ya se encontraban esperándolo, y como cada día Kuroka se lanzó sobre él dándole un efusivo abrazo, asegurándose de restregar su generoso pecho por la cara del ojiazul antes de que un mazo de arena la estampase contra el suelo y una molesta peliblanca se la llevase arrastrándola de una pierna mientras Miyuki las seguía en silencio y sin quitarse los auriculares. Genos, Elaine y Naruto avanzaron hasta su clase y así daba inicio otro cotidiano día de escuela, de los cuales ya no tendrían muchos pues en apenas unos meses terminaría su último año de escuela antes de entrar en la U. A de donde con algo de suerte todos ellos saldrían como héroes profesionales.

Ninguno de ellos era tonto, sabían de sobra que el camino que habían decidido recorrer, el camino que los convertiría en héroes y heroínas era un camino peligroso que podría llegar a poner sus vidas en juego, pero ese era el camino que habían decidido recorrer y por nada del mundo iban a dar marcha atrás.

Las clases transcurrieron con la calma de siempre y antes de que se diesen cuenta ya era hora de regresar a casa, en la puerta de la escuela como siempre se encontraron con cierto chico de cabellos de color azul pálido que venía para llevarse a Elaine a una cita. Naruto, quien de normal se iba andando de regreso a casa con los demás, hoy se fue en coche, cuando sus amigos le preguntaron a qué se debía él solamente les regaló una enorme sonrisa, una sonrisa que les hizo recorrer un escalofrío por sus espalda y que haría sentir orgullosos a todos los científicos chiflados de dibujos animados. Con aquella sensación en sus espalda vieron como el rubio Namikaze-Uzumaki se alejaba montado en el coche de su familia mientras mentalmente solo podían rogar porque fuese lo que fuese en lo que estuviese trabajando actualmente Naruto ninguno de ellos se tuviera que ver involucrado.

Cuando regresaron a la mansión el rubio salió del vehículo y en menos de un parpadeo cruzó su hogar hasta el edificio situado en la parte trasera del hogar Namikaze-Uzumaki, en la puerta del pequeño edificio había una pantalla del tamaño de una palma, el ojiazul puso su mano sobre la pantalla y una luz verde pasó por su palma, a continuación la pantalla mostró un teclado con unos símbolos extraños, tras pulsar varios se oyó un pitido de confirmación y la puerta se abrió dejando pasar al rubio.

Un pasillo no muy largo se iluminó ante el Uzumaki gracias a unos fluorescentes, caminó con calma hasta la puerta de la habitación que había al fondo la cual se abrió de forma automática cuando él estuvo enfrente. Al igual que en el pasillo varios fluorescente se encendieron dejando ver la habitación, era un cuarto de unos 5 metros cuadrados, había una pantalla enorme de unas 70 pulgadas enfrente de una mesa con un cómodo sillón de oficina. El ojiazul sacó su teléfono y lo colocó en la mesa, la pantalla se iluminó mostrando lo que parecía la silueta de la cara de un zorro con nueve colas rodeándolo, alrededor del smartphone se encendió un halo y la pantalla enfrente del chico se encendió dejando ver la figura de un chibi zorro de nueve colas que bosteza con pereza mientras se estiraba.

- **Hogar dulce hogar.** -Murmuró con voz grabe el pequeño zorro a la vez que se estiraba mientras el rubio se sentaba en la silla con una sonrisa.-

-Muestrame los proyectos que tengo actualmente en activo Kurama, ordenados de cuales llevo más avanzados a menos.-Dijo el chico mientras de una pequeña nevera a un lado de la mesa sacaba un refresco de cola.

 **-Hazlo tu mismo.-** Respondió el zorro con mala gana mientras se enroscaba en sus colas.-

-Hazlo o cambiaré tu avatar al de Pikachu.-Contestó el Uzumaki antes de darle un trago a su bebida y los ojos del pequeño zorro se abrían con terror.

- **¡NO! ¡Cualquier cosa menos la rata sobrevalorada!** -Gritó el zorro antes de mostrar en pantalla una lista con varios nombres y el ojiazul se carcajeaba por lo bajo.- **Esto tiene que ser alguna clase de explotación animal, ¿sabes? Explotación cyber-animal o algo por el estilo, ya veras cuando los de PETA derriben la puerta de este sitio para darte tu merecido.-**

 **-** Estoy temblando.-Dijo con sarcasmo el ojiazul antes de empezar a leer los nombres de los proyectos que tenía en activo actualmente.-

1-Proyecto "ESPADAS DANZANTES" 80%

2-Proyecto "ALQUIMIA ROJA" 70%

3-Proyecto "AIR GEAR" 60%

4-Proyecto "ARTEMISA" 35%

5-Proyecto "GUARDIAN" 20%

6-Recopilación de varios proyectos que no superan el 10%

-Mmmm, deberia ponerme con el primero, pero sinceramente, no me apetece acabar con dolor de cabeza, y hace unos días me quedé sin el material para continuar con el siguiente...y no creo que sea buena idea sacar más sangre hasta dentro de un mes o así.-Empezó a comentar en voz alta el chico de cabellos dorados mientras se levantaba de su cómoda silla y se rascaba un poco la cabeza.

- **Si tu madre se entera de que te sacas sangre por tu cuenta te retorcera la espalda hasta que parezca un muelle**.-Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa el zorro haciendo que un tremendo escalofrío recorriera toda la espalda del Uzumaki.

-L-lo se de sobra. Con el tercero no puedo continuar hasta que Tou-san me traiga el motor en miniatura que le pedí y para continuar con los otros dos necesito la ayuda de mi tio y no creo que le pueda ver hasta las próximas vacaciones. *suspiro* Supongo que no me queda otra que ir a por el dolor de cabeza, prepara el prototipo y la sala de pruebas Kurama.-Dijo el muchacho haciendo que el pequeño zorro mascullase un insulto por lo bajo, fue entonces que el teléfono del Uzumaki empezó a sonar.-¿Quién es?-

- **Número oculto.** -Respondió con seriedad Kurama antes de mirar al rubio a los ojos, este asintió al zorro que abrió un programa que permitía localizar llamadas y que ocultaban la posición en la que estaban a la vez que aceptaba la llamada.

-Buenas, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?-Dijo el chico con tranquilidad mientras se cruzaba de brazos, estas precauciones eran necesarias para proteger sus proyectos.

-Buenas tardes, soy yo, Namikaze_shounen.-Dijo la persona al otro lado de la llamada haciendo que los ojos del Namikaze se abrieran por la sorpresa pues no esperaba recibir una llamada de esa persona.-Lamento pedirte esto tan de pronto, pero necesito hablar contigo en persona, ¿Puedes venir a la ribera del río que está al lado de la zona vieja de la ciudad? La parte que usan como vertedero. Tengo un importante favor que pedirte.-

-E-entendido, iré de inmediato.-Respondió algo dudoso el muchacho antes de oír como la otra persona le daba las gracias y cortaba la llamada.-Dejaremos las pruebas del proyecto para otro día, nos vamos Kurama.-

La figura del zorro desapareció de la pantalla la cual se apagó de inmediato al igual que al Halo que rodeaba al móvil del Uzumaki el cual con rapidez salió de la habitación y segundos más tarde del que llevaba siendo su taller personal desde hace 5 años y se encaminó hacía el lugar a reunirse con la persona que lo había llamado.

Aproximadamente casi una hora más tarde el muchacho de cabello rubio se encontraba llegando a la zona a la que le habían pedido que acudiese, era una zona bastante alejada del centro de la ciudad, el lago que había allí separaba la zona vieja de la ciudad de Tokyo de la nueva. Hacía ya varios años que la gente había dejado de acudir a aquella pequeña zona y los habitantes de alrededor la habían acabado usando como vertedero donde tirar toda clases de cosas, sofás viejos, electrodomésticos estropeados, periódicos y revistas de todo tipo…

Allí, de pie, mirando el horizonte, se encontraba una de las personas a las que Naruto más admiraba desde que era pequeño, aquel que se había ganado a pulso el título del Símbolo de la Paz, All Might se encontraba allí delante esperando, aunque si cualquier persona lo viera en este momento sería incapaz de reconocerlo. Flacucho, escuálido, e incluso algo canijo, con una cara demacrada con las cuencas de los ojos hundidas al igual que sus mejillas por no hablar de que su tono de piel que no parecía exactamente el más saludable del mundo, esa era la apariencia que Toshinori Yagi, tenía en este momento.

Naruto conocía al famoso héroe desde hace bastante tiempo, no por nada su madre fue en su momento compañera de clase de este y desde pequeño lo había visto en varias ocasiones, pero hacía solo poco más de un año que por pura casualidad había descubierto el secreto que el símbolo de la paz había estado ocultando al mundo. Le hicieron prometer que no contaría nada, y a cambio le explicaron sobre cómo el poderoso símbolo de la paz había acabado en tan deplorable estado tras su última lucha contra el que durante décadas había sido el villano más peligroso desde que los Quirks aparecieron, All for One. El ojiazul sabía que el hombre estaba buscando un heredero para su poder, el One for All, incluso en algún momento había bromeado sobre cómo el Namikaze podría ser un buen sucesor, pero Naruto sabía que no delegaría en él esa responsabilidad, sabía que la persona que buscaba el famoso héroe no era él.

-Buenas tardes, Namikaze_shounen, gracias por venir.-Saludó con una sonrisa cansada el hombre rubio al ver como el Namikaze se le acercaba.

-Buenas, me alegra volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo Toshinori_san.-Respondió al saludo el ojiazul mientras llegaba al lado de famoso héroe; un silencio un poco incomodo se formo mientras los dos miraban al horizonte donde el sol empezaba a ocultarse.-...Y, ¿sobre que necesitaba hablar conmigo?-

-Necesito tu ayuda para algo importante, algo que ahora mismo solo puedo pedirte a tí.-Respondió, sorprendiendo al ojiazul por tales palabras.-Verás, al fin la he encontrado, la persona a la que puedo confiar el don llamado One for All.-

Naruto se quedó completamente congelado al escuchar aquellas palabras, sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba el hombre buscando a alguien digno de heredar esa poderosa habilidad, había rechazado a muchos candidatos que tantos sus padres como otras personas de confianza le habían recomendado, y ahora de pronto decía que había conocido a alguien digno del One for All. Un montón de preguntas se empezaron a formar en la cabeza del joven rubio de ojos azules, ¿quien era esa persona? ¿Como era? ¿Que clase de Quirk tenía? ¿Donde la había conocido? Pero antes de que Naruto pudiese formular cualquier de esas pregunta, Toshinori volvió a hablar.

-Necesito tu ayuda para entrenar a esa personas, ahora mismo eres al único al que puedo pedir algo como esto.-Y una vez más el joven Uzumaki fue sorprendido por las palabras del símbolo de la paz.-La persona que he elegido para que me suceda es bastante especial, y estoy seguro que muchos me dirán que estoy loco por elegir a esa persona. Pero yo estoy seguro que esa persona es la más adecuada para convertirse en el próximo heredero del One for All.-

-...-Naruto no dijo nada mientras miraba al hombre a los ojos, viendo como en estos se reflejaba una enorme y férrea convicción en las palabras que estaba diciendo, por lo que solo pudo suspirar y dedicarle una sonrisa al famoso héroe.-Entiendo, ¿que es lo que quiere que haga Toshinori_san?-

-Gracias por ayudarme Namikaze_shounen.-Respondió el símbolo de la paz con una sonrisa.-Quisiera que me ayudaras a crear una rutina de entrenamiento, yo no tengo mucha idea sobre ese tipo de cosas, mi maestra era más de atarme a un coche y simplemente hacer que tirase de él. Necesito una buena rutina de entrenamiento para que pueda desarrollar un cuerpo fuerte capaz de soportar el poder del One for All. Además, esa persona nunca ha peleado antes, se que tu has sido entrenado por varias personas y me gustaria que me ayudaras a enseñarle a pelear.-

-Entiendo, entonces una rutina de entrenamientos acompañada de un dieta que ayude al desarrollo de masa muscular y lecciones de combate real.-Enumero el ojiazul las cosas que le había pedido el hombre rubio.-Tardaré un par de días para crear una buena rutina y una dieta adecuada, para las lecciones de combate podemos usar los robots de entrenamiento que mi tío desarrolló. Además, que supongo que esa persona se va a presentarse al examen de ingreso de la U. A, por lo que supongo que necesitaremos tener resultados en en los próximos meses, ¿cierto?-

-Tan perspicaz como siempre. Así es, esa persona se presentará al examen de ingreso que hay para dentro de menos de medio año por lo que para entonces necesitamos que sea capaz de manejar al menos una parte del One for All.-Confirmó Toshinori haciendo asentir al chico, este se llevó una mano a su bolsillo de donde sacó su dispositivo móvil en el que empezó a escribir varias cosas en silencio, por casi un minutos el símbolo de paz vio al Uzumaki escribir cosas en su teléfono a una gran velocidad lo que internamente lo dejaba sin palabras, a él a veces le llegaba a costar varios minutos escribir solo un mensaje, sinceramente la tecnología no era su fuerte.

-Necesitaré un par de días para crear la rutina, por no hablar que hasta que no conozca a esa persona no podré desarrollar una dieta adecuada, necesito saber sobre su metabolismo para poder crear un régimen adecuado que le afecte de forma negativa pero que a su vez tenga la mayor efectividad posible.-Dijo Naruto tras terminar de escribir bastantes cosas en su teléfono.

-Entiendo, ¿entonces qué te parece quedar aquí este fin de semana? Yo comenzaré con una rutina sencilla durante los próximos días para que se vaya acostumbrando.-Propuso el hombre rubio haciendo asentir al chico.

-Me parece correcto, quedamos este sábado a las 6 de la mañana aquí.-Dijo el Namikaze haciendo asentir al símbolo de la paz, Naruto miró su teléfono viendo como ya casi eran las 8 de la tarde.-Yo tengo que ir yendome ya. Quedamos en lo dicho, y dile de mi parte a esa persona que se prepare bien porque pienso hacerle conocer el infierno de primera mano jeje.-

-Je, se lo diré, gracias por tu ayuda Namikaze_shounen, te debo un gran favor.-Respondió a la vez que hacía una pequeña reverencia como símbolo de agradecimiento por toda la ayuda.

Los dos rubios se separaron después de eso, Naruto se fue a su casa mientras Toshinori se quedaba en el lugar, la luz poco a poco se había ido desvaneciendo durante su charla con el Uzumaki y ahora mismo la oscuridad de la noche reinaba en el lugar donde un par de viejas farolas apenas arrojaba algo de luz. El símbolo de la paz se cuestionó durante unos minutos si había estado bien no decirle aun a Naruto que la persona que había elegido como su sucesora era su amiga Izumi Midoriya, después de todo sabiendo lo importantes que eran sus amigos y su familia para el ojiazul cabía la posibilidad de que se negase en rotundo a que la chica tomase una carga tan pesada como era ser la nueva portada del One for All. Es por eso que prefirió no decirle nada por ahora y que una vez estuviesen uno delante de la otra hablasen sobre ello, sabía que Naruto se preocupaba por la chica, y tal vez...no, seguramente estaba siendo egoísta al querer meter a una chica normal y corriente en un mundo tan peligroso como era el mundo de los héroes y villanos.

Pero simplemente cada vez que recordaba como aquella chica hablaba sobre cómo su sueño era poder proteger a los demás, de cómo esa muchacha estaba dispuesta a todo por cumplir ese sueño de ayudar a otros. Esa chiquilla tenía algo especial en su interior, algo único que se podía ver reflejado en sus ojos, algo que...le recordaba a su propia maestra.

-*Suspiro*, espero estar haciendo lo correcto, shisou.-Murmuró para sí mismo él cansado hombre mientras daba una mirada rápida a todo el lugar, este sitio fue el mismo lugar en el que hace muchos años, cuando era una alumno más en la U. A, su maestra lo entrenaba para ser el siguiente portador del One for All

Con un último suspiro Toshinori echó a andar con paso lento, tenía varias cosas que preparar para los próximos días los cuales sin lugar a dudas serían de lo más movidos, aunque bueno, pensándolo bien, seguramente no solo los próximo días, sino también los próximos meses serían bastante agitados.

* * *

 **-Pues hasta aquí este cap, hemos podido conocer un poco más al protagonista de esta historia y plantar los cimientos de lo que está por venir ya que en los próximos caps será el entrenamiento de Izumi y el examen de ingreso. Quieres comentaros también que en un futuro cercano voy a hacer un cambio a la apariencia de Naruto, por eso he puesto ese momento en el baño en que habla sobre cortarse el pelo, lo hago más que nada porque mientras buscaba una imagen para el traje de héroe de Naruto, me encontré con cierta imagen que sinceramente me ha gustado bastante. El cambio de imagen será cuando entren en la U. A. así que de momento seguirá con la apariencia que describí en el cap anterior. No hay mucho más que comentar, en el proximo cap dará inicio el entrenamiento de Izumi, y tened por seguro que el dicho de "quien bien te quiere te hará llorar" Naruto lo llevará completamente al extremo, pero eso demuestra lo mucho que la quiere XD. En fin gente, lo de siempre, si os ha gustado el cap, quereis comentarme alguna cosa, teneis dudas sobre algo de cap o quereis darme alguna idea, siempre leo y respondo todos los reviews. Recordad lavaros las manos y poneros mascarilla si salis a la calle, y no olvidéis pasaros por mi otros fics si aun no lo habéis hecho, nos vemos, ja ne.-**

 **Danielwe16:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, es el One for All, una pequeña errata XD.

 **Dark Thundercat:** Gracias por el review, y creeme que ella no será la única celosa.

 **Silber D. Wolf:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **Guest:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y, lo siento, es lo único que puedo decir :P

 **Thegamer1. 21:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Tengo muchas, muchas cosas pensadas, y no solo para Naruto.

 **xirons20:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. El cambio en la personalidad era necesario, yo soy de los que piensa que en parte somos quienes somo por la gente de las que nos rodeamos, se nos pegan costumbres, formas de hablar o actuar (o al menos a mi XD), y es por eso que si ponía a alguien como Naruto y a todos los demás, había que hacer algunos cambios en la personalidad de Bakubaku.

 **Zafir09:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Y ya tengo algunas ideas para cuando todos empiecen a preguntar.

 **Freelance:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y trataré de hacer lo posible para no volver a abandonar ni este ni los demás fics.

 **Kamijou Killer:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Primero que nada, me disculpo por todo este tiempo sin actualizar, y segundo, puedo decir que has acertado bastante chicas, pero no confirmaré nada ya que este tipo de cosas me gusta que sean una sorpresa.

 **Dark thundercat:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Solo te diré que más personajes, no solo de Naruto, irán apareciendo más adelante, y también que la Liga de Villanos no será el único grupo problemático.


End file.
